fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mappy (Galactic Battle)
Mappy (???) is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. Mappy is similar to Pac-Man, being a character that utilizes a retro moveset, while also blending in various modern moves from the character's latest adventures. Background Mappy (マッピー, Mappī) is a fictional character who is the main protagonist of the Mappy series of games by Namco. Mappy is a police-mouse that specializes in retrieving stolen goods from various villains, more often than not being the Meowkies, a gang of cats led by Goro. Mappy is often described as a friendly mouse that wishes not to harm anyone, even his enemies, the Meowkies. He is also married to a female mouse named Mapico, whom he has a son with, being Mappy Jr. Mappy has also made many notable appearances within the Pac-Man series, appearing as a racer in the game, Pac-Man World Rally. How to Unlock *Complete Home-Run Contest with Pac-Man. *Play 700 VS. Matches. *Get him to join your party in The Galactic Battle. With the exception of the final task, completing one of the above will lead to Mappy challenging the player to a battle on ???. Defeating him will unlock him for regular gameplay. Moveset Other Animations Role in The Galactic Battle Role in Classic Mode Mappy will appear as an opponent in the 3DS, Wii U, Ultimate, and Galactic Battle styles of Classic Mode. He can also appear as a random ally in all of the other variations of Classic Mode. Cops 'N' Robbers Mappy's Ultimate style Classic Mode is named, Cops 'N' Robbers, and features Dracula as the final boss. Mappy's opponents are all fighters who have had something to do with crimes such as stealing. Alternate Costumes Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance Snake's Codecs Fighter Spirits Mappy's Fighter Spirit can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. It is also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Mappy in The Galactic Battle allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As a Fighter Spirit, it cannot be used in Spirit Battles and is purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. Mappy-wave.png|Mappy's Fighter Spirit Trivia *Mappy's Ultimate Style Classic Mode route is notable for fighting characters that have committed crimes; **Both Wolf and Leon are members of Team Star Wolf, a mercenary group notable for having done various crimes, often leading to a bounty on their heads. **Heihachi notably threw his son off of a cliff and has done many things in various endings of Tekken that could be considered criminal, such as launching his son, his grandson, and even his own father into outer space without space suits while being chained to a Rocket. **King K. Rool, Captain Syrup, and Risky Boots are all notable Pirates, and having terrorized cities, stolen food from people, and have stolen money and gold. **Black Shadow is notable for being the leader of the Dark Million Organization. It is also believed that Black Shadow was responsible for the creation of Blood Falcon after the Great Accident when Captain Falcon was hospitilized. **Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach on multiple occasions, and has even destroyed the Mushroom Kingdom on several different occassions. **Ridley notably murdered Samus Aran's parents. **Dracula has been bought back to life via the dark priest Shaft, mainly for having sacrificed a virgin maiden's life and blood to bring him back to life. Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Category:Mappy (series) Category:Males Category:Bandai Namco Character